


Felicidad

by ESAdventureTime



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Es mi primer fanfic, F/F, lo siento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESAdventureTime/pseuds/ESAdventureTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un corto relato de Lapis y Peridot si acabaran viviendo en el templo (que es justo lo que quiero que pase T_T) Disfrutadlo (de alguna manera :3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicidad

**Author's Note:**

> Me habria gustado escribirlo en inglés, pero no lo he hecho debido a que, si no sé escribir en español, dudo que sepa escribir ni una sola frase en inglés :)

Sentada en la arena con sus piernas flexionadas y sus pies siendo acariciados por la suave marea, Lapis escuchó una voz fuerte y carismática que provenía del otro lado de la playa. Steven, junto con Garnet y Peridot, regresaba de comprar en Beach City. El feliz chico paró de hablar con Garnet por un momento para agitar su mano hacia la tranquila gema poco más lejos de él, gritando "¡Hey, Lapis!" y sonriendo plenamente. Garnet también saludó simplemente levantando su mano, y Lapis les correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa y una alegre agitación de su brazo. Peridot iba más lenta que estos dos debido a que su atención estaba concentrada en la pantalla creada por sus dedos. Al entrar Garnet y Steven a la casa, Lapis apartó su mirada de ellos y la dirigió a Peridot, que estaba por subir la cuesta dirigida al templo. 

-¡Oye, Peri! -Gritó debido a su distancia, haciendo gestos para que la otra gema se acercara. -¡Ven!

Peridot deshizo la pantalla y devolvió los dedos a su lugar, mirando a la feliz chica que no paraba de sonreirle. No se pudo resistir, asi que anduvo hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba. Una vez al lado de Lapis, ésta dio una palmada en la arena, pidiéndole que tomara asiento. Y así lo hizo

-¿Aqui es donde pasas el tiempo? -Preguntó la gema de ojos verde lima, mirando hacia el fondo de la enorme extensión de agua delante suya

-Me relaja escuchar la olas romperse mientras me mojan. Además, hace cosquillas -Respondió Lapis terminando con una sonrisa

Peridot no compartía ese sentimiento. Su mejor forma de relajarse era estar sola, o simplemente ver la televisión, ya que la tecnología de la tierra, por muy anticuada que fuera, le fascinaba. Todavía estaba estudiando cómo funcionaba la "electricidad"

-Aunque tú, al ser tan friki puede que no lo comprendas -Aclaró sin mala intención, riéndose 

Peridot dejó una leve sonrisa recorrer su cara, riendo un poco. -Exacto. Qué sentimental y a la vez artística mente tienes. Es admirable

Lapis se sorprendió con ese comentario. No sabía qué decir, ya que no esperaba esa respuesta. -Oh, gracias. Supongo que cada uno piensa de una manera... -Dijo, terminando la frase dirigiendo su mirada hacia la arena con una ligera sonrisa. 

Peridot dijo con verdadera alegría:

-Me encanta que sonrías tanto

Lapis la miró perpleja y algo sonrojada, sin poder formular palabras

-Quiero decir, antes no lo hacías con tanta frecuencia. Ahora, me llena de felicidad poder verte así. Steven nos ha hecho un gran favor a todas, ¿eh? -Aclaró Peridot

Lapis asintió. -Ha hecho que todas seamos más felices juntas. Sin él... No podría estar con vosotras, ni contigo... Es algo que nunca dejaré de agradecerle. 

Al terminar la frase, la gema de ojos azul oscuro miró hacia el mar. Peridot hizo lo mismo. Varios segundos después, Lapis se levantó y le ofreció su mano alegremente. Peridot dirigió su mirada hacia ésta, para después mirarla a los ojos. La sonrisa en su rostro expresaba felicidad y algo de nostalgia, por lo que Peridot no se pudo resistir. 

Al levantarse, sus dedos se encontraban entrelazados, y la mano derecha de Lapis se dirigió rápidamente a la espalda de Peridot, creando una pose para comenzar un baile. Las dos gemas bailaron, demostrando que la gema de cabello azul tenía mucha más experiencia que la gema más joven. 

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, puesto que el sol que se encontraba alto, ahora se encontraba al borde de donde alcanzaba la vista de las felices chicas, creando un precioso color naranja en el cielo. Bailaron por tanto tiempo que parecía una competición para ver quien se cansaba antes. 

Una vez exhaustas, sus frentes hicieron contacto, ligeramente sudadas, y ambas gemas sonriendo y riendo suavemente. Sus pechos se encontraban llenos de felicidad, y no podian parar de demostrarlo. Sin dejar se abrazarse, Peridot levantó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Lapis, ambas clavando sus miradas en la otra, como si intentaran ver más allá de sus ojos. 

La gema verde cortaba cada vez más la distancia entre sus rostros, hasta acabar en un apasionado beso, el cual casi hacia que sus labios quemaran. Lapis subió su mano hacia el pelo de Peridot, haciendo que ninguna de las dos quisiera romper el beso. Desafortunadamente, no podía durar para siempre. Peridot se alejó poco a poco, con una seria expresión en su rostro, sin dejar el contacto visual con la gema azul. Continuaron ahogándose en la mirada de la otra y, acabando sonriendo y riendo felizmente, Peridot levantó a Lapis, haciendo que ésta saltara en un fuerte abrazo, en el cual dieron varias vueltas

¡Noche de peli, chicas! ¿Os unís? 

Gritó Steven desde la puerta de la casa a las dos felices chicas

-¡Si! -Contestaron a la vez las dos gemas, corriendo cuesta arriba con sus manos unidas


End file.
